Verdades Que Duelen
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Emm... Son pequeños cortitos de una posible relación de triangulo amoroso entre InglaterraXEstadosUnidosXMéxico y bueno salio algo raro, sera corto, extremadamente corto pero espero y lo disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribirlo :3 PD. Espero y alguien lo lea! :D
1. I Ella

Hola! Se supone que tengo que terminar otras cosas pero como encontré esto y hace mucho que lo termine, pienso subirlo!

Estos capítulos se cuentan desde puntos de vista diferente, espero que le gusten a alguien! DX

Y bueno debería decir mas cosas pero no tengo ideas, asi que los dejo con la historia no sin antes mencionar:

Hetalia no me pertenece es de su respectivo dueño, solo tomo prestados sus personajes!

Excepto la versión de México que yo cree! :3

Y sin mas disfruten de este pequeño capitulo! :D

* * *

 **Verdades Que Duelen.**

 **I. Ella.**

Si te digo que me gustas, no me creerías ¿verdad? De seguro me tomarías como una loca o que de seguro estoy enferma… Pero… No te culpo, después de todo yo soy la única responsable de ese trato que tienes hacia mí… Realmente no te culpo… Pero aun así no me explico, porque me enojo contigo…

Tal vez solo estoy un poco dolida, pero esa actitud es consecuencia de mi estupidez, después de todo te alejo y te llamo idiota cuando en realidad quisiera abrazarte y besarte… Pero es imposible…. Ahora lo es…

Mis lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas cuando no me miras pero yo provoque esto y todo por mis acciones negativas hacia tu persona y el cariño que sentías por mí fue poco a poco desapareciendo, hasta el punto en que nos convertimos en dos desconocidos.

Y ahora que te he perdido por alguien más…

Me doy cuenta de cómo surgen nuevas emociones en mi ser, desde los celos hasta la tristeza y fue tarde cuando descubrí que te necesito y sé que por más que estire el brazo para poder alcanzarte, tú simplemente desaparecerás de mi vida…

 **Para siempre.**

* * *

Y así de pequeño es! Esperen a mañana para el próximo pedazo de pensamientos y espero que alguien lo lea!

Amm... Me pregunto si esta bien pedir comentarios?

Con cariño, el pollito :)


	2. II Él

Hola! De nuevo subiendo esto... Que la verdad no se que es pero me encanta! :D

No hay comentarios pero me alegro que algunos se hayan metido a leer, de antemano MUCHAS GRACIAS! X3

 **Y como siempre los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados!**

Ahora les dejo el cortito :3

* * *

 **II. Él.**

Te quiero, repito una y otra vez en mi mente, casi gritando y suplicando por una mirada tuya, pero recibo siempre la misma imagen, la misma maldita imagen de ti, dándome la espalda y alejándote de mí.

Sé que soy un idiota, que lo único que sabe hacer es hablar sin parar, que no escucha a los otros y que lastima a los demás con acciones y con palabras hirientes. Y a pesar de que conozco de estas verdades sobre mí y sé que sobra decir que todas estas acciones las he cometido contigo y lo vuelvo a hacer una y otra vez a tu persona.

Pero eso no quita que durante el proceso yo no haya sufrido por hacerte daño, porque después de todo yo te amo tanto, al punto que cuando alguien que no soy yo, te mira o te habla, quisiera abalanzarme sobre él y repartir miles de golpes contra esa persona hasta que dejara de existir.

Y a pesar de que siento todas esas emociones y que te amo con todo mí ser, salgo con otra persona a quien realmente no amo y con quien finjo ser la pareja feliz y que su compañía es lo único que necesito pero solo me engaño.

Eh de decir que los abrazos y besos que le doy son solo para provocar tus celos y te gires a verme pero el tiempo ha pasado y no reaccionas, ni me miras, simplemente me ignoras y me das tu indiferencia.

Tal vez es tiempo de que me resigne a perderte y esta vez será…

 **Forever.**

* * *

Me pregunto si se notan los personajes que se hablan?

Si no para aclarar, el primero fue México y ahora le toca el turno a Estados Unidos y mañana, ya lo verán! :D

Bueno los dejo y recuerden que les quiere el pollito! :3


	3. III Aquel

Regrese con la tercera parte y penúltima!

Mañana termino esta historia y antes que nada agradezco a los lectores invisibles que leen esto! X3

Y a lo que vamos:

 **Hetalia no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus creaciones por un rato! :3**

Les dejo con el cortito! :D

* * *

 **III. Aquel.**

Ambos se aman, lo puedo notar pero me engaño a mí mismo y paso de largo estas obvias señales, tal vez hago esto por egoísmo o seguro tal vez la verdadera razón es por el miedo a quedarme solo, por eso…

Por eso simplemente cayó mi conciencia e ignoro la situación, no quiero perder a la persona que amo, no importa cuánto daño me cause…

Realmente soy un rufián, un vándalo, un… Pirata que es avaricioso y no compartirá su tesoro con nadie, aunque eso signifique sufra y siempre termine llorando en silencio en mi cuarto cuando estoy solo o…

Cuando Alfred se ha dormido después de hacer el amor…

Sufriré en silencio el daño que estoy causando, aunque eso implique que sea por…

 **Siempre.**

* * *

Y terminamos este cortito

Pero antes que nada se agradezco el comentario de **Akira-Jazz** , gracias por tu comentario! :3

Bueno nos vemos mañana para el final y como se puede notar, el que habla es Inglaterra, solo por si acaso lo aclaro.

Los quiere el pollito! :)


	4. IV Nosotros

Bienvenidos al final de esta cosita extraña!

No tardare en decir gracias por leer y espero que entedieran lo que quise plasmar! D:

Y como costumbre:

Hetalia no me pertenece solo tomo prestados sus personajes.

Les dejo el final de estos cortitos.

* * *

 **IV. Nosotros.**

Te quiero, siempre te quise pero no fue hasta que te perdí, que descubrí mi sentir, siempre fuiste tú y eso es verdad…

Te amo, pero me he resignado a perder ya que al fin comprendo que no sientes lo mismo que yo, esta verdad la descubrí en este falso amorío…

Te deseo, realmente te deseo solo para mí, no quiero que pertenezcas a nadie más, aunque eso implique lastimar por siempre a dos personas…

¡Te Amo! ¡Y me duele no poder decírtelo sinceramente!

¡Te amo!

 **Y es una verdad que duele**

* * *

Y se termino!

Bueno para quienes sigan mis otras historias pronto una actualización de Parodiando!

Los leemos hasta entonces!

Les quiere este pollito! :3


End file.
